Talk:Grey Folk
Elves I think the Grey Folk are like Advanced Elves. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Eragon101 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :I think that is how most people imagine them. Red Head Rider 18:22, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::I always thought of them as those cartoon aliens you see in 'They are amongst us!' merchandise - you know, the ones that are usually green-colored? The 'Greys'? So, the Ancient Language was tamed by a bunch of aliens with big heads and huge black eyes. :P I always thought that was where Paolini got the name... XD 169.229.121.94 19:13, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :::Aliens! Yeah I could totally get in on that. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Corral (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Grey Folks may indeed be just humans Whoever said that Grey Folk had to be Elves? Since they came before the Elves but after the Dwarfes, then it stands to reason they just might be Human. My reasoning is this: Disregard what is said about Ajihad-- he is Human, and think of this: the only race that could hypothetically breed into both the Elven and Dwarfish races (we as of yet know nothing of their sexuality and breeding processes from Paolini, but we can assume that they are similar) Humans basically fit the 'gap' between the two races, making it slightly easier to dissolve an entire race. Then after that Elves came on the scene and perhaps, Humans again. Tmrpiano 19:43, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :'the grey folk are just that they are there own spiecies not human not elf and the most powerfull at magic i believe some are still alive pluse humans came after the elves ' ::I thought that it was obviously the Urgals, since in Eldest, Paolini was trying to make them less monsterous. they could very well have learned magic, then lost it when they bound it in the ancient language. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 216.211.54.190 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Speculation(s) We first learned of Grey Folk when Eragon was being trained by Oromis. Little was known of this race, despite their importance. They have become a fan favorite, perhaps because of the mystery surrounding them, and the use of 'Wild magic'. Some fans believe that the Grey folk might be the Gods who the dwarves believe created Alagaësia. Another theory is that Tenga, the hermit spellcaster Eragon met while on his way back from Helgrind, used magic inaudibly, for the purpose of lighting a cookfire. Eragon was shocked at this, because Tenga could easily have destroyed everything in an enormous radius with a stray thought. More evidence of this is that Angela, his former apprentice, knew very little of the Ancient Language, perhaps only learning the use of magic and Fortune-telling from Tenga. A bit of speculation here is that the Grey Folk after fading became human and fled to Kuasta. On Brisingr, pg. 289, it mentions Arcaena. Tenga might be a member of this order. It also says they are protecting knowledge from an unspecified disaster. Another speculation is that the name "Grey Folk" could be literal and could refer to some sort of Drow race, hence the Grey. Others speculate that the Grey folks' decendants are the Urgals. Retrieved from Grey Folk --Wyvern Rex. 19:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC)